LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 72
Narrator: The teams once again split up. Bender's team went to Equestria to talk to Blue. Dib and his team along with Twilight and her friends arrive at a Space Station via ground bridge. Here they look into humans and aliens going missing. (The heroes arrive inside the station via ground bridge) Dib: This is the place. Boomer: We're in a space station! This is cool! Twilight: According to reports, this station is called "USS Odobenus." Nina: If we were not on a mission, I'd want to stay and look at the tech here. Sub-Zero: Stay focused on the task on hand. We are here to find out what's causing people to go missing here. Applejack: He's right. Rainbow Dash: Then let's get going. (The group moves though the space station) Dib: It's a pretty bad sign when an ENTIRE space station is just empty. Bubbles: What could have caused it to be this empty? Rarity: What it was clearly does not know the first meaning of cleanliness. I mean, look at this mess. Boomer: Don't you think we have more important things to worry about then a station being dirty? Like what happened to the people? Twilight: Whatever did there were clear signs of struggles...which means whatever did is hostile. Dib: It doesn't seem to be here now. (The group continues to moving) Nina: Hey guys, hang on. Let me check this computer and see what we can learn. Twilight: You think we'll find something explaining what happened to the people? Nina: Yeah. (Nina looks and finds an audio log. She plays it) Voice 1: Log entry 1462: We just recently got some fresh cargo and supplies. Also, we've been given a new task. Our science team was given the job of examining some strange black eggs. We've not seen anything like them before. I'll report more as progress is made. (Audio ends) Dib: Strange black eggs? Bubbles: Wonder what they are. Twilight: Let's keep moving and we'll find out. (The group continues to move till they come across another computer with another audio log) Nina: Here's another one. Let's see what else they have to say. (Audio plays) Voice 1: Log entry: 1692: We've made some progress in our studies of the black eggs. Some of them have hatched. I've never seen an life form like this before. It's so small. We've kept them contained, studying them however we can. I don't understand though why Cerberus is interested in these things. I thought they wanted to destroy alien life forms. Nevertheless, our job is to continue our studies. We got more samples of them not too long ago. I need to return to work. Logging out. (Audio ends) Applejack: Cerberus!? Rainbow Dash: They're working for those assholes!? Dib: It seems that way. Twilight: I'm interested in these alien life forms they have been studying. (These is some banging sound in the above them) Bubbles:..... Boomer: What was that? Twilight:.... We should keep moving. (Despite whatever made the noise they continue to move. They arrive at a door that says "Lab 5") Nina: It's one of the stations laboratories. Applejack: Betcha we'll get answers here. Dib: Let's go in. (They enter the lab) (Inside, they see dead bodies all over, destroyed equipment, and signs of struggles) Fluttershy: (Gasps and starts tearing up) Rainbow Dash: Whoa..... Boomer: Oh man... This is horrible. (They walk inside. Twilight, Nina and Dib go up to a lab table where some lab samples are still standing) Twilight: These must what the scientist were studying. Nina: What could Cerberus have wanted studied here? Dib: And what do you think got all these guys? Sub Zero: (Examining the bodies) This is strange. All of them appear to have holes inside them. Bubbles: Holes? Sub Zero: Some of them look as if something impaled them. Others however... It looked like some came out of them. Nina: Out of them? Rainbow Dash: That can't be good. (Rainbow Dash notices Fluttershy tearing up more and more) Rainbow Dash: (Goes over to Fluttershy) Fluttershy, don't worry. Whatever caused this, we'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Fluttershy: (Sniff) Okay, Rainbow... Nina: Hey, look. Another computer with audio logs. Twilight: Maybe this can tell us what happened. (Nina plays the audio) Voice: Log entry: 1826! They've broken out! The aliens have broken out! They're all over the station! Cerberus lied to us! They knew all about these monsters! They knew about these "Xenomorphs" they call them! They didn't want us to study them, they wanted to test them as weapons! To see if they could be controlled! And now Cerberus had them all set free! If you're hearing this, get out of here! And if you can blow this station up! Cerberus can't allowed to have these things! They- ???: (Hiss) Voice: What? Oh no... No. No! NOOOOO- (A series of crashing sounds are heard and then audio ends) Everyone:..... Sub Zero: SO Cerberus sent its own people into the meat grinder. Twilight: This is so... horrible. Dib: And THEY clam to be acting in humanity's best interest!? Bubbles: They're monsters! Rarity: They're not the only ones..... (Everyone turns to Rarity who sees some coming out of the vent. A black creature with a big head shape teeth no eyes and a long tail) Twilight: Is that......? Dib: I think that's the Xenomorph.... Fluttershy: What do we do? Sub Zero: Stand back. (The Xenomorph comes out of the vent and sees the heroes with Sub Zero standing front in a fighting pose. It roars and charges at Sub Zero who quickly shoots Ice at freezing it whole) Boomer: Way to go, Sub Zero! Sub Zero: We must leave. There are bond to be more of them. Dib: He's right. Let's move! (They run out the lab but what they find is even more Xenomorphs coming out from all over slowly making they're way toward the heroes) Pinkie Pie: I knew it! It WAS foreshadowing! We're gonna get eaten by ALIENS! Sub Zero: Stay together! (The group gets together and readies themselves for the fight of their lives as a Xenomorphs charges at them roaring) To be continued.... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures